Ariana Grande and the Olympians harry potter
by Ginnyweasleyshipper
Summary: Ariana Grande is a muggle born witch and also a famous actress. she attends Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry and is in her 5th year. she is trying to move on from her crush, Harry potter, will she move on to someone who is not even from her own world?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is my first fanfic so don't cuss me if it sucks! I know there probably isn't a ship name for Ariana Grande and Leo Valdez but I will make one up soon, if you don't like the pairing, then don't read it**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Percy Jackson and the Olypians or Harry potter**

**_Cast list (for the story, it might not be in the film if there is one) for the people in t_****_his chapter_**

**_Ariana Grande- Ariana Grande_**

**_Leo Valdez- Jake T Austin_**

**_Piper Mclean- Victoria Justice_**

**_Jason Grace- Alex Pettyfer (Young)_**

**_Percy Jackson- Logan Lerman_**

**_Annabeth Chase- Alexandra Daddario_**

**_Grover Underwood- Brandon T Jackson_**

**_Harry potter- Daniel Radcliffe_**

**_Hermione Granger- Emma Watson_**

**_Ron weasley- Rupert Grint_**

**_Cho Chang- Katie Leung_**

**_Neville Longbottom- Matthew Lewis_**

**_Luna Lovegood- Evanna Lynch_**

**_Chapter I_**

Ariana sat at her desk in her room. She was 15 and had light brown hair and soft brown eyes. She was a witch. Not like when people say "you're a witch! You're so mean" she was a witch as in "Hi, I'm a witch, and I have a wand". And not the witch like "MUHAHAHAHA! I will turn you into a frog!" they don't exist! Witches don't have green faces unless there sick, they don't have disgusting warts (sometimes) and they are not always mean! Most of them are nice. They are like humans, but they can do spells and make potions. People loved her singing. Well, she is a famous actress and singer in the muggle world. OKAY! So, let's get back to the story now.

Ariana sat in her room writing a song. She done this when she was bored. Tomorrow she was going to go back to Hogwarts tomorrow. She was in her 5th year there. She packed up her paper and pencil and then dragged her suitcase out from under her bed. She packed all her stuff then flopped on her bed. She looked at the ceiling. She heard thought about Harry, her crush. Ever since he kissed Cho last year, her feelings for him haven't been the same. She didn't love him as much as she used to. In fact. It was now just nothing, she felt no love for him anymore. She only loved him like a brother. Cho loved him and he loved Cho. It was clear. She sighed. Maybe she will love someone this year. Someone she really loved. She stood up and went downstairs.

**_On the train_**

Ariana sat on the Hogwarts express. She was sitting alone. Luna had wondered off somewhere. Ron and Hermione were at that meeting thing. Neville was looking for Trevor. Ginny was "talking" with Dean somewhere. Harry. Ariana shrugged and stood up. She looked for Harry. She opened a door and clenched her teeth. She saw Harry and Cho making out. Harry looked at her. He had emerald green eyes and jet black hair. He had glasses and was a year older than her. Cho smiled at Ariana. Ariana didn't smile back.

'Hi Ariana' said Harry. Ariana waved.

'Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt you make out session' said Ariana. Cho narrowed her eyes. Ariana fake smiled at her. Ariana left the compartment and slammed the door shut. She stormed back to her compartment and opened the door. She sat down and pulled down the curtains on the door. She started crying into her hands. Harry didn't care about her. Cho, Cho, Cho. That's all he cares about. Even Ron and Hermione get annoyed sometimes. He always left them to go snog Cho or something and he barley talked to them or Ariana.

Ariana wiped away her tears and but her eyes were red and puffy. She looked out of the window. Harry used to care about her, then Cho came along and everything changed.

She needs to start a new love story. She breathed and then stood up. She got out her diary and wrote in it. She has never wrote in a diary ever since her friend, Ginny, came out of the chamber of secrets. Ginny and Ariana are best friends ever since they met in their first year at Hogwarts, along with Luna. Ginny was traumatized. Now she's fine and she is happier. Ariana got out a pen and then wrote on her first page.

**_September 1_****_st_****_ 2008_**

_Hey, I'm on the train to Hogwarts, ever since Harry kissed Cho last year at Hogwarts it has been very different, he is always ditching me, Hermione, Ron, Neville and Luna to go out with Cho. I can't help but feel jealous. I'm trying to move on but just now I saw him making out with Cho, which doesn't make moving on very easy. But I need to move on. I can't stay in love with him forever knowing he doesn't love me back._

_I'm in the compartment alone since Luna is doing god knows what, Neville is looking for Trevor, again! And Ron and Hermione are at a meeting. Ginny is with Dean somewhere. I don't mind though. I only have 1 hour left, how fun!_

Ariana put her diary back into her suitcase and then looked outside. Then the compartment doors slid open. Ariana didn't bother looking. She knew it wasn't Ron or Hermione, their meeting only started half an hour ago. Neville never finds Trevor in half an hour. Luna was probably helping him. She felt someone tap her shoulder.

**I hope you like that chapter, I know it's weird that Ariana loved Harry but there it a reason! At first it was going to be a Ginny fanfiction, **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is my second chapter, i felt i should do another one just in case i forget later. i hope this is going well. hey! this is my first fanfic, don't judge me, here is chapter 2!**

******_disclaimer: i do NOT own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter_**

**_Chapter II_**

Ariana turned around and saw six people standing behind her smiling. One was a girl with blonde hair and stormy grey eyes. The next was a girl with dark brown hair and green eyes. The next was a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. The next person was another boy with curly black hair and brown eyes. The next was a boy with scruffy black hair and sea green eyes and the last was a boy with black hair and brown eyes wearing a beanie.

'Yes?' said Ariana, her throat still croaky from her crying. The girl with dark brown hair gasped.

'YOU'RE ARIANA GRANDE!' she shouted.

'Yeah' said Ariana. The girls eyes widened.

'Can I have your autograph?' asked the girl. Ariana nodded and then got out her diary. She ripped out two pages then gave the girl an autograph. After they had calmed down the blonde one spoke.

'Are these seats taken?' asked the blonde one. Ariana didn't expect any of her friends to come anytime soon.

'No' said Ariana. They sat down. Ariana then frowned. She has never seen these people in Hogwarts before. 'W-who are you?'

They all looked nervous. The one with sea green eyes spoke,

'I'm Percy Jackson' he said,

'I'm Annabeth Chase' said the blonde

'I'm Grover Underwood' said the one in the beanie

'I'm Piper Mclean' said the girl with dark brown hair

'I'm Jason Grace' said the boy with blue eyes.

'And I'm Leo Valdez' said the curly haired one.

'I'm Ariana Grande, what school did you go to? I haven't seen you here before so I'm guessing you went to a school before this one' said Ariana.

They all exchanged worried looks.

'We em… we went to Goode high, in New York' said Percy. Annabeth glared at him. Ariana narrowed her eyes.

'New York? Why did you come here if you're from New York?' asked Ariana.

'Because we are… we are exchange students! From New York, we are witches and wizards too' said Piper. Ariana nodded understandingly.

'Oh, okay, so are you muggle born or pure blood?' asked Ariana.

'What and what?' asked Leo. Jason slapped him around the head. Ariana frowned.

'You know, muggles are not from the wizarding world, so if you are born from a muggle and you are a witch or wizard you are muggle born, pure blood is a term for wizards and witches whose parents are wizards and witches' said Ariana. 'You probably don't know because you_ probably_ haven't been to a wizard or witch school'

'Oh! Yeah! Pure blood and muggle born, we are all pure blood' said Jason. Ariana smiled.

'Oh, I'm muggle born' said Ariana. Leo smiled at her. She smiled back. Piper narrowed her eyes. Piper knew Leo was feeling something. The doors slid open and a blonde boy with white hair and blue eyes. Draco Malfoy. Along walked in along with two bigger guys. Crabbe and Goyle. Ariana hated them and they hated her. Draco bullied her friends, Hermione, Harry, Ron, Luna, Ginny and Neville.

Draco smirked at Ariana.

'Hey, who are these people?' said Draco. They introduced themselves but Ariana stayed quite. She wasn't in the mood for his shit right now.

'You know I can see you' said Draco. Ariana looked at him.

'I can see you and I'm trying my best not to throw up' said Ariana. Everyone expect Draco, Crabbe and Goyle raised their eyebrows. Draco glared at her.

'You're just like all the other Gryffindor's, stupid' said Draco.

'Fuck off Malfoy' said Ariana.

'What is your problem?' said Draco.

'My _problem_ is, is that I can hear the words coming out of _your_ big Slytherin mouth!' said Ariana.

'Shut up mudblood!' said Draco. Ariana's eyes watered. Not because he told her to shut up. Because he called her mudblood.

'Just go away' said Ariana. Draco scoffed.

'Fine, don't want to waste my time around you, I bet Potter feels the same way' said Draco. Ariana jumped up and jumped on him. She screamed and punched him. She punched his face causing his nose to bleed. Percy stood up and pulled her off him.

'You filthy little mudblood! Wait until my father hears about this' said Draco. He ran away with his goons. Ariana got out of Percy grip and shouted.

'WHAT'S HE GONNA DO? HE'S IN JAIL!' shouted Ariana. Leo stood up and pulled her back in the compartment. Ariana flopped in her chair. She clenched her fists and gritted her teeth.

'Are you ok Ariana?' asked Piper. Ariana nodded slowly.

'Just fine' she said through her teeth. Leo moved closer to her and held her close to him. Normally Ariana would have just pushed him away and said "leave me be!" but Leo felt so warm it made all her problems float away. He made her feel safe. Piper grinned at them. Then Annabeth broke,

'Okay! Ariana! We aren't wizards or witches' said Annabeth.

Everyone looked at her. Ariana hesitated, but she moved away from Leo. Leo looked disappointed. She also moved away because she didn't feel ready to move on yet.

'Then what are you?' asked Ariana. She narrowed her eyes.

'We are… we are demigods' said Jason. Ariana wasn't that smart, but I don't think even Hermione would know what a demigod is.

'A what?' said Ariana.

'Demigods, our parents are Greek gods or goddess', we have one god as our dad or one goddess as our mum, not both though' said Percy.

'Well, may I interrupt, I am not a demigod, I am a Satyr' said Grover. He removed his beanie revealing two 3 inch horns. Ariana gulped.

'My dad is Zeus' said Jason. Ariana still looked confused 'The god of lighting and the lord of gods' Ariana nodded.

'My mum is Athena, the goddess of wisdom, war, the arts, industry, justice and skill.' said Annabeth.

'My dad is Poseidon, god the sea, earthquakes and horses' said Percy

'My mum is Aphrodite, goddess of love, beauty, pleasure, and procreation' said Piper.

'My dad is Hephaestus, god of smithing and fire' said Leo. Ariana rubbed her head. She was extremely confused.

'So… so why are you here?' asked Ariana.

'Because were on a mission' said Annabeth.

'My friend Hermione is _always_ going on missions, fighting bad guys and trying to fight Voldemort' said Ariana. Everyone's heads snapped towards her.

'Voldermort did you say? Dark wizard? Kills people? Coming back to destroy us?' said Annabeth.

'That's the one, Hermione said she's seen him in person, but only for like 10 minutes, then he vanished' said Ariana 'He has these people who follows him, death eaters, they do his dirty work, one of them killed my… friend Harry's godfather'

Ariana smiled. The train started to slow down. Ariana frowned. Outside it was already turning dark, sunset.

'We still have an hour left of the ride' said Ariana. All the lights on the train blew. Ariana felt coldness wash over her. Everyone started shivering. Ariana gasped and as she did so cold air (A/N: I don't know what it is called) came out of her mouth.

'What's going on?' asked Percy. Ariana gulped and shivered. Luna and Neville ran in and sat down. Luna had long blond hair and blue eyes, she was the same age as Ariana. Neville was tall and had dark brown hair and brown eyes and was a year older than Ariana.

'Ariana the dementors are coming' said Neville shivering.

'I don't know how to use patrounus' said Ariana.

'Just point your wand at a dementors, think of something happy, then shout, expect patronum' said Luna. Ariana breathed shakily. Everyone in the compartment shivered and looked around uneasily. Then everyone's heads napped towards the door. A bony hand hovered over the handle outside the door. Everyone gasped. Then the hand waved its hand. The door slid open. Ariana whimpered and pressed her body against the wall. A 3 metre tall creature that had scabby grey skin wearing a ripped black hood glided in. Neville and Luna stood up and shouted.

'Expecto patronum!'

The dementors flew out of the room but two more came back. Luna fainted out of fright. Neville couldn't do it on his own. He got rid of one but the other glided towards Ariana. She screamed. It sucked all her happiness out of her. She gasped and fell off her chair.

She woke up in her compartment. Everyone was there standing over her. She still felt a bit miserable. She sat up and sat on her chair.

'How long have I been out?'

Asked Ariana.

'Half an hour' said Leo. Ariana rubbed her head. Luna rubbed her back.

'Harry came to check up on you, he was really worried' said Neville. Ariana shrugged.

'Why would he care?' asked Ariana. Neville shrugged too. Luna gave her some chocolate.

'Why?' asked Ariana.

'It calms you down I think, Harry said when he fainted he ate chocolate that professor Lupin gave him' said Luna. Ariana took it and ate it.

**i hope you liked it, it will get better... hopefully**


	3. Chapter 3

**_this is my third chapter, i wouldnt have wrote it so soon if it wasn't for "The divergentDaughterOfHermesx" Here is chapter III, which may again, not be so good_**

**__****_disclaimer: i do NOT own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter _**

**_Chapter III_**

Ariana sat at the Gryffindor table. Annabeth sat at the Ravenclaw table. Jason sat at the Gryffindor table. Piper sat at the Gryffindor table. Leo sat the Gryffindor table next to her. Grover sat at the Ravenclaw table and Percy sat at the Gryffindor table.

An old thin tall old man with silver hair and beard so long that it could be tucked into his belt. He had a long crooked nose and he had long skilful fingers. His eyes were a soul piercing shade of blue and twinkled with kindness. He was wearing half-moon spectacles. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore (A/N: I love saying or writing his full name, it's epic!) walked to the front and spoke into the microphone.

'The very best evening to you, now to our new students, welcome, to our old students, welcome back! Another full year of magical education awaits you, before we begin our banquet I would like to say a few words, welcome our new 5 and 6 year students, Annabeth Chase, Jason Grace, Percy Jackson, Piper Mclean, Grover Underwood and Leo Valdez, may you enjoy your time at Hogwarts, I am sure you will become comfortable very quickly' said Dumbledore. Everyone clapped.

'And, now we have a new addition to Quidditch, before every match, there will be a song played by a student who volunteers, if you would like to, please stand' said Dumbledore. Ariana stood up. She has been here for 5 years and everyone still treated her different because she was Ariana Grande. Famous singer and actor. Everyone cheered.

'Okay, the first match is tomorrow, I hope you get enough preparation before then' said Dumbledore. Ariana nodded and sat back down. 'Now, let's begin the feast'

Everyone clapped and then Dumbledore waved his hand. Food appeared over the tables and everyone started eating.

'So, Ariana, what song are you doing?' asked a Hufflepuff who was sitting behind Ariana. Ariana turned around.

'Uh, I don't know' said Ariana. The Hufflepuff girl's friend came in.

'When you do will you tell us?' she asked.

'No, I can't, it will have to be a surprise' said Ariana. They both giggled and turned around. Ariana turned around and huffed. Once everyone had finished eating everyone went to their dormitories. Ariana went into her bed and got out her song book. All her released and not released songs are in the book. She opened it and flicked through. She picked one and then smiled. She sang to herself the song and then went to the wardrobe to pick an outfit. She face palmed. She needed someone to do the Ft part. She woke up Piper. Piper groaned and looked at Ariana.

'Yes' she yawned.

'Can you help me with the song tomorrow?' asked Ariana. Piper nodded and got out of bed. Ariana gave her the bit to learn and they both sang quietly. They went to Ariana's wardrobe and picked out an outfit. Piper would be wearing black polo neck with silky, silver jeans. Ariana would be wearing a crop top that half of it was black and the other half was white. She would wear a white skirt with it. Ariana put them both in the cupboard and then said,

'Thanks Pipes'

'Its fine Ari' said Piper with a smile. They both went to bed and fell asleep.

**_Quidditch _**

Ariana waited on the Quidditch field. Piper stood next to her. They were both dressed. Ariana had her hair in a high ponytail and Piper had her hair curled and the top half in a quiff. Ariana was wearing knee high white boots and Piper was wearing black ankle high boots. Ariana fiddled with her silver ring.

'Don't worry Ari, I'm here' said Piper. Ariana smiled and saw her friends all together in the crowd. Jason, Percy, Annabeth, Leo, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Ron, Harry and… _Cho_! Ariana rolled her eyes but smiled at her friends. They waved at her. Dumbledore introduced them and then he went to sit down with the rest of the teachers. The music started and Ariana and Piper walked onto the stage. Grover was with Ariana and Piper because he needed to do Big Sean's part. He was all blinged up. Everyone cheered. Ariana went onto a podium. Piper stood on the grass next to her on her right. Grover on her left. Piper started singing.

[Piper:]

Uh huh!  
Its Iggy Iggs!  
I got one more problem with you girl  
One less, one less!  
Aye  
Problem

[Ariana:]  
Hey baby even though I hate ya!  
I wanna love ya  
I want you! (You you)  
And even though I can't forgive you  
I really want ta  
I want you! (You you)

Tell me, tell me baby  
why can't you leave me?  
Cause even though I shouldn't want it  
I gotta have it  
I want you! (You you)

Head in the clouds  
Got no weight on my shoulders  
I should be wiser  
and realize that I've got

[Grover:]  
One less problem without ya!  
I got!  
One less problem without ya!  
I got!  
One less problem without ya!  
[Ariana:]  
I got one less, one less problem  
[Big Sean:]  
one less problem without ya  
I got!  
One less problem without ya!  
I got!  
One less problem without ya!  
[Ariana:]  
I got one less, one less problem

[Ariana:]  
I know you're never gonna wake up  
I gotta give up  
But it's you! (You you)  
I know I shouldn't ever call back  
or let you come back  
But it's you! (You you)  
Every time you touch me  
and say you love me  
I get a little bit breathless  
I shouldn't want it  
but it's you! (You you)

Head in the clouds  
Got no weight on my shoulders  
I should be wiser  
and realize that I've got

[Grover:]  
One less problem without ya!  
I got!  
One less problem without ya!  
I got!  
One less problem without ya!  
[Ariana:]  
I got one less, one less problem  
[Grover:]  
one less problem without ya  
I got!  
One less problem without ya!  
I got!  
One less problem without ya!  
[Ariana:]  
I got one less, one less problem

[Piper:]  
Its Iggy Iggs!  
Uh!  
What you got?  
Smart money bettin'  
I'll be better off without you  
In no time  
I'll be forgettin' all about you  
You saying that you know  
But I really really doubt you  
Understand my life is easy  
When I ain't around you  
Iggy Iggy  
Too biggie to be here stressin'  
I'm thinkin' I love the thought of you  
More than I love your presence  
And the best thing now  
Is probably for you to exit  
I let you go  
Let you back  
I finally learned my lesson!  
No half-stepping  
Either you want it or you just keep playin'  
I'm listening to you knowin'  
I can't believe what you're sayin'  
There's a million you's baby boo  
So don't be dumb  
I got 99 problems  
But you won't be one  
Like what!

[Ariana:]  
One less, one less problem  
one less, one less problem

Head in the clouds  
Got no weight on my shoulders  
I should be wiser  
and realize that I've got (I've got)

[Grover:]  
One less problem without ya!  
I got!  
One less problem without ya!  
I got!  
One less problem without ya!  
[Ariana:]  
I got one less, one less problem  
[Grover:]  
one less problem without ya  
I got!  
One less problem without ya!  
I got!  
One less problem without ya!  
[Ariana:]  
I got one less, one less problem  
[Grover:]  
one less problem without ya  
I got!  
One less problem without ya!  
I got!  
One less problem without ya!  
[Ariana:]  
I got one less, one less problem

All the students cheered. All the Quidditch players went onto the pitch and Ariana, Piper and Grover left the pitch. Ariana frowned. Leo was in a Quidditch kit. Piper frowned too.

'What the hell?' said Piper. Ariana, Grover and Piper walked into the stands and sat down. Cho smiled at Ariana. Ariana imagined something horrifying…

_'__Guess what Ariana, me and Harry are engaged! And I'm pregnant, it's due in June' said Cho showing Ariana her ring. 'He said he hates you too' _

_Ariana clenched her teeth, _

_'__Well… that's… awful! You can't be! NOOOOOOOO…_

Ariana shook her head and watched the match. After half an hour Leo's broom dived straight towards the ground. He shouted. Ariana gasped.

'LEO!' she shouted. Then he hit the ground and rolled across the ground. The crowd gasped. Ariana ran onto the pitch with Piper and Jason.

'Leo, are you alright?' asked Ariana scanning his face. Leo nodded. Ariana hugged him not caring who could see. Everyone was watching the match anyway. She helped him stand up. Piper awed.

_**sorry most of this chapter was a song, but i hope you liked it, remember a virtual dog for anyone who reviews! (**_**_ᴥ) lol_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_this is chapter 4, i never thought i would make it this far... i dont think anyone thought i would make it this far, ha... I LOVE JACKSGAP AND CASPAR AND ZOELLA! (YouTubers)_**

**_disclaimer: i do NOT own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter_**

**_Chapter IV_**

**_After the match_**

Leo walked through the corridor with Jason and Piper. Then they heard an explosion. The whole school ran towards the explosion. Leo almost fainted when he saw what had happened.

Ariana stared at the ceiling. She felt blood run down her forehead. She heard lots of footsteps. Everyone gasped. Ariana coughed. She tasted blood. She groaned.

'ARIANA!' shouted Leo. Leo, Piper, Jason, Ginny and Luna ran towards Ariana and knelt next to her. She looked at them confused.

'Who… who are you?' asked Ariana. Dumbledore rushed over.

'She can't remember us professor' said Ginny. Ginny had red hair and brown eyes. Dumbledore frowned.

'Miss Grande, do you remember what you did yesterday?' asked Dumbledore.

'Only the time when I entered the train, I can't remember anything else after that' said Ariana. She breathed.

'She doesn't remember us' said Leo. Piper and Jason sighed.

'Were just going to have to tell her everything that happened' said Piper. Ariana blinked.

'I'm at Hogwarts, aren't I?' said Ariana. Dumbledore nodded.

'I think this was a death eater attack, we need to secure the castle' said Dumbledore. Madam Pomphrey walked over with a stretcher.

'Mr Valdez, help me get her onto the stretcher' said Madam Pomphrey. Leo picked up Ariana and put her in the stretcher. They carried her to the hospital wing and laid her down. Leo looked at her. She had a cut on her forehead. Madam Pomphrey attached a sticker looking thing to her forehead where the cut was and the sticker had a wire coming out of it connecting to a blood bag. She had a couple on her arms too. She looked like she was about to fall asleep. Leo felt like a piece of his heart had been taken away. He and Ariana were going well and now she doesn't have a clue who he was. He smiled at her. She smiled at him.

'I'm Leo, your friend' said Leo. Ariana blinked.

'Really?' said Ariana. Leo nodded.

'And today, before you lost your memory, I crashed onto the Quidditch pitch, you ran onto the pitch to see if I was alright' said Leo. Ariana felt the memory slowly fading of that time.

_Leo's broom dived straight towards the ground. He shouted. Ariana gasped. _

_'__LEO!' she shouted. Then he hit the ground and rolled across the ground. The crowd gasped. Ariana ran onto the pitch with Piper and Jason. _

_'__Leo, are you alright?' asked Ariana scanning his face. Leo nodded. Ariana hugged him not caring who could see. Everyone was watching the match anyway. She helped him stand up. Piper awed. _

Ariana smiled and chuckled.

'I must have really liked you' said Ariana. Leo smiled. Then she held out her arms. 'Can you stay with me?'

Leo looked at Madam Pomphrey. She nodded. Leo laid next to her and put his arm around her shoulder. She tucked her head into his chest.

'I wish I could remember more, it feels like so much has happened and I can't remember' said Ariana. Leo didn't want to tell her he was a demigod yet. He wanted to leave that until the time was right. When they were alone.

'Don't worry, me and everyone else will help' said Leo. Ariana smiled and kissed his cheek. Leo felt as though he could explode. Even though it was just on the cheek that was big progress for him. He smiled. Piper and Jason walked in.

'Hey' said Piper. Ariana snuggled closer to Leo.

'Don't worry, there you friends to' said Leo. Ariana relaxed.

'I'm Piper, I performed with you before the quiditch match' said Piper.

_Everyone cheered. Ariana went onto a podium. Piper stood on the grass next to her on her right. Grover on her left. Piper started singing._

Ariana smiled at Piper. Then she looked at Jason.

'I'm Jason, we haven't really spoke much but we are friends' said Jason. Ariana looked into his blue eyes.

_'__I'm Jason Grace' said the boy with blue eyes. _

He had the same blue eyes.

'Yeah, I remember you guys' said Ariana with a smile. Annabeth, Percy, Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Luna, Neville, Harry and ugh, Cho walked in. Then another memory filled her mind.

_She opened a door and clenched her teeth. She saw Harry and Cho making out. Harry looked at her. He had emerald green eyes and jet black hair. He had glasses and was a year older than her. Cho smiled at Ariana. Ariana didn't smile back. _

_'__Hi Ariana' said Harry. Ariana waved. _

_'__Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt you make out session' said Ariana. Cho narrowed her eyes. Ariana fake smiled at her. Ariana left the compartment and slammed the door shut._

She glared at Cho and Harry.

'What are those two doing here?' asked Ariana. Harry looked hurt.

'I just came to see if you were alright' said Harry.

'Oh don't use that on me, I remember what you did to me, snogging Cho, bringing Cho everywhere with you, Cho, Cho, Cho is all you talk about' said Ariana. She hugged Leo.

'Ariana, I'm sorry but I love Cho' said Harry. Hermione huffed. Ron rolled his eyes and muttered something.

'Maybe you should concentrate on your friends, they fell left out too, it's not just me' said Ariana. Harry looked at Ron and Hermione. He was about to apologize to everyone but then Cho butted in.

'You don't need to apologize Harry, all you're doing is taking care of me and she's jealous!' said Cho.

'Why would I? I'm over Harry!' said Ariana.

'Then why are you saying all these things!' said Cho.

'Because it's true!' said Ariana.

'No, you're jealous!' said Cho.

'Fuck off!' said Ariana.

'No! You're jealous just admit it!' said Cho.

'I DON'T LOVE HARRY!' shouted Ariana 'I LOVE LEO!'

Leo's eyebrows raised. Cho grabbed Harry's hand.

'Stay out of our love life!' said Cho.

'I don't know why Harry would love such a bitch like you!' said Ariana. Ariana pulled off the stickers on her arms and forehead and jumped on Cho. She punched and kicked her.

'OUT! You Cho Chang have detention for disturbing Miss Grande in hospital' said Madam Pomphrey. Cho groaned and stormed out. Madam Pomphrey helped Ariana into bed.

'You can come out tomorrow, but you will need crutches for a week' said Madam Pomphrey. Ariana nodded and Madam Pomphrey re-attached the stickers back onto Ariana's arm and forehead. Leo stayed standing. Harry smiled.

'I'm sorry guys for ditching you guys, I guess I really loved Cho, I'm gonna break up with her' said Harry. Everyone cheered. Ariana smiled at him.

'So, can you remember everything now?' asked Hermione. Hermione had bushy brown hair and brown eyes. She was one of the smartest people she knew.

'People, I'm still struggling on events though' said Ariana.

'I think Draco attacked her' said Ron. He had red hair and brown eyes. He was one of Ginny's brother.

'Why?' asked Harry.

'Because, when we were at the prefects meeting on the train we heard Draco shout something like, my father will hear about this, and then I heard Ariana shout, He's in jail, so I think he wanted revenge' said Ron. Hermione looked at him.

'Oh yeah! It could be Draco' said Hermione.

Harry nodded.

'Ariana, can you remember who hit you?' asked Harry. Ariana tried to think.

_'__Confringo!' said a voice. Everything around Ariana blew up and she flew into the air. She hit the floor and then laid on the floor looking at the ceiling. Somebody walked towards her. He pointed his wand at her. _

_'__Obliviate' said the person. All of Ariana's memories from the last 24 hours disappeared from her mind. The person ran away before anyone could come. Ariana stared at the ceiling. She felt blood run down her forehead. She heard lots of footsteps. Everyone gasped. Ariana coughed. She tasted blood. She groaned. _

Ariana whimpered at the thought.

'I can't, I didn't even see the person' said Ariana. Leo kissed her cheek.

'Okay, but we aren't giving up until we know' said Piper. Ariana felt all her memory floating back to her.

_'__You're just like all the other Gryffindor's, stupid' said Draco. _

_'__Fuck off Malfoy' said Ariana. _

_'__What is your problem?' said Draco. _

_'__My problem is, is that I can hear the words coming out of your big Slytherin mouth!' said Ariana._

_'__Shut up mudblood!' said Draco. Ariana's eyes watered. Not because he told her to shut up. Because he called her mudblood. _

_'__Just go away' said Ariana. Draco scoffed._

_'__Fine, don't want to waste my time around you, I bet Potter feels the same way' said Draco. Ariana jumped up and jumped on him. She screamed and punched him. She punched his face causing his nose to bleed. Percy stood up and pulled her off him. _

_'__You filthy little mudblood! Wait until my father hears about this' said Draco. He ran away with his goons. Ariana got out of Percy grip and shouted. _

_'__WHAT'S HE GONNA DO? HE'S IN JAIL!' shouted Ariana. Leo stood up and pulled her back in the compartment. Ariana flopped in her chair. She clenched her fists and gritted her teeth. _

_'__Are you ok Ariana?' asked Piper. Ariana nodded slowly._

_'__Just fine' she said through her teeth. Leo moved closer to her and held her close to him. Normally Ariana would have just pushed him away and said "leave me be!" but Leo felt so warm it made all her problems float away. He made her feel safe. Piper grinned at them. Then Annabeth broke, _

_'__Okay! Ariana! We aren't wizards or witches' said Annabeth. _

Ariana frowned at the last part.

'What are you then?' asked Ariana. Everyone looked at her confused. Madam Pomphrey left the hospital wing.

'What do you mean?' asked Jason.

'Annabeth, I had a memory, you saying you weren't wizards, what are you?' said Ariana. Ron, Hermione, Harry, Neville, Luna and Ginny looked at Annabeth. Annabeth sighed.

'We… we aren't wizards, me, Piper, Jason, Leo, Percy and Grover, wherever he is, we are demigods' said Annabeth. Ariana had another memory.

_'__Demigods, our parents are Greek gods or goddess', we have one god as our dad or one goddess as our mum, not both though' said Percy. _

_'__Well, may I interrupt, I am not a demigod, I am a Satyr' said Grover. He removed his beanie revealing two 3 inch horns. Ariana gulped. _

_'__My dad is Zeus' said Jason. Ariana still looked confused 'The god of lighting and the lord of gods' Ariana nodded. _

_'__My mum is Athena__, the goddess of wisdom, war, the arts, industry, justice and skill.__' __said Annabeth. _

_'__My dad is Poseidon, god __the sea, earthquakes and horses' said Percy_

_'__My mum is Aphrodite, goddess of love, beauty, pleasure, and procreation__' __said Piper. _

_'__My dad is Hephaestus, god of smithing and fire' said Leo._

Ariana nodded.

'Yeah, fine, alright' she said. Everyone left but Leo.

'What's wrong Leo?' asked Ariana. Leo breathed shakily.

'I have loved you for ages, Ariana… but I don't think you really love me' said Leo. Ariana frowned.

'What do you mean I don't love you?' she asked. Leo sat on the chair next to her bed.

'The only reason you loved me is because I told you all the good things about what we did together, if you knew everything, you wouldn't love me' said Leo. Ariana felt like crying.

'If you think that why are you still here then?' asked Ariana turning away from him. Leo was about to speak but then he just left. Ariana fell asleep.

**that was chapter 4, **

**guys, i need ****inspiration****now, i don't know what to put so just tell me what to do, like give me some ideas, it would help, review! Pretty please with a Finnick on top!**


	5. Chapter 5

**_sorry this chapter is shorter than the rest but it's a good one, i hope, eep, _**

**_disclaimer: i do not own Percy Jackson or Harry potter_**

**_Chapter V_**

Ariana woke up the next day feeling sick. Leo was still there. His head resting on her stomach. He stayed there all night? Ariana had a throbbing head ache. She felt her forehead. Leo slowly woke up and looked up at her. Ariana smiled.

'I'm sorry about yesterday' said Ariana.

'Its fine, I'm sorry too' said Leo. Ariana kissed his forehead. Leo smiled and kissed her cheek. The doors opened. Ginny and Luna walked in. They sat next to Ariana.

'Hey Ari' said Ginny. Ariana smiled. Then she felt a sharp pain in her heart. She gasped. It felt as if somebody was stabbing her heart. Ginny, Leo and Luna jumped up.

'Ari? What's happening?' asked Luna. Ariana gasped. Leo looked at the screen above her. The lines were lowering.

'She's in cardiac arrest!' said Leo.

'Somebody get Madam Pomphrey!' said Ginny. Luna ran out. She came back 3 minutes later. Madam Pomphrey ran over and looked at Ariana.

'Oh Merlin, quick, hand me that potion' said Madam Pomphrey. Ariana groaned and coughed. She clutched her chest and twisted and turned. The lines on the screen got lower and lower. Madam Pomphrey got the potion and dipped a needle in it. She put it in Ariana's arm. It didn't work. The lines got lower and lower. Leo started crying. Ariana started getting weaker. Then she stopped breathing. Her eyes stiffened open. Leo cried into her chest. Luna and Ginny cried and sat down. Madam Pomphrey gaped. A tear fell down her cheek as she covered up Ariana.

'Stay here… while I go and get… Professor Dumbledore' said Madam Pomphrey. Madam Pomphrey left. Leo uncovered Ariana's face. He closed her eyes. He kissed her. He had a flashback of when they met.

_Leo, Piper, Jason, Grover, Percy and Annabeth walked across a train. _

_'__So, when we get there we need to help defeat this dark wizard' said Annabeth. Everyone nodded. _

_'__I think we should have bought Hazel, Frank and Nico too' said Leo._

_'__Well call them later' said Percy. Everyone entered a compartment. Leo looked at a girl who was in there. She had light brown hair. He couldn't see anything else because she was facing the window. He heard quiet sobs. Jason tapped her shoulder. She turned around. Leo blinked twice. She had lovely brown eyes. She looked familiar. _

_'__Yes?' said the girl, her throat still croaky from her crying. _

_'__YOU'RE ARIANA GRANDE!' shouted Piper. The girl smiled. _

_'__Yeah' said Ariana. _

_'__Can I have your autograph?' asked Piper. Ariana nodded and then got out her diary. She ripped out two pages then gave the girl an autograph. After they had calmed down the Annabeth spoke._

_'__Are these seats taken?' asked Annabeth. _

_'__No' said Ariana._

Leo sat back down and covered her up. He cried again. Soon Madam Pomphrey and Professor Dumbledore walked in. Dumbledore sighed and bit his bottom lip.

'I'm so sorry for you, it seems as if you were very close' said Dumbledore to Leo, Luna and Ginny. 'We, em, we better burry her tomorrow, we shall announce it tonight, the funeral is tomorrow, another tragedy has taken place, first Cedric, now Ariana'

Dumbledore looked at her covered body.

'Come children, we must tell the rest' said Dumbledore. Leo, Luna and Ginny stood up. They walked to the great hall.

**_In Great hall_**

Dumbledore wore black robes in the hall. After everyone had settled he went up to the podium. A coffin lay at his feet. Leo held back sobs. Nobody knew but him, Dumbledore, Luna, Ginny and Madam Pomphrey.

'Today, I don't normally call you here on a Sunday, the reason for this is that we are here to reveal a very sad loss, today, a very sweet, friendly, kind and beautiful girl names Ariana Grande died' said Dumbledore. There was gasping. Jason looked at Leo and rubbed his back. Leo breathed shakily. He looked at the floor.

'It was very tragic, her death was linked to the fact she was involved in an explosion the day before she died, we do not know who cause the explosion, we will find out, Ariana was loved by many, so today we will pay our respects to Ariana Grande-Butera' said Dumbledore. Everyone bowed their heads. Leo started crying again. Along with many others. After 2 minutes everyone looked up. Leo's eyes were puffy and red. He ran his fingers through his hair.

'Thank you everyone, Ariana's funeral will be tomorrow, please attend, as if you died, I promise she would come to your funeral' said Dumbledore. Everyone got up and left. Leo walked through the halls. Piper and Jason ran towards him.

'Leo, were so sorry' said Jason. Piper was crying.

'I was there' muttered Leo.

'You were where?' asked Piper.

'I was there when she died, I was in the hospital when she died' said Leo. He broke down again. Leo and Piper hugged him. Draco walked past. He was pale and glared at them. He started running to the common room. Leo looked at him. Strange.

**dun dun dun! Ariana died! what's gonna happen next? what was wrong with Draco? (like i care) And more important? who blew up Ariana in the first place? i actually dont know the answer to those questions, i haven't got as far as this, lol, but i am not leaving this story until it is ****finished****! maybe!**


	6. Author's note

_**Authors note**_

hey, i just wanted to say that if i don't get enough reviews the story will be discontinued, i wont write another chapter until there is another review, not from anyone else who has reviewed before, sorry, i just need more support


	7. Chapter 7

**This is Chapter 6 since more people reviewed! Enjoy! **

**_Disclaimer: i do not own, Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Harry Potter_**

**_Chapter VI_**

**_A week later_**

Leo sat in his dormitory with his head down. He breathed shakily. First his mum, then Ariana. He laid back and looked at the ceiling. A tear fell down his cheek. Then the door opened.

'Hey, Leo' said Jason walking over to Leo. He sat next to him and rubbed his back. Leo started crying.

'Why did it have to be her?' cried Leo. 'I should have never left her alone after the match, I could have seen the person who hurt her'

Jason looked at his feet.

'We should check for clues, do you know anyone she hated?' said Jason.

'Draco, Crabbe and Goyle' said Leo. Jason thought for a minute.

'I think its Draco, remember the argument at the start of the year, he probably wanted revenge' said Jason. Leo nodded. Harry and Ron walked in.

'I have a plan' whispered Jason. Leo nodded and looked at his hands. Jason looked at Harry and Ron.

'Hey guys' said Jason.

'Hey' said Harry and Ron.

'So… do you know anything about Draco? Like, bad things' said Jason. Leo looked up. Harry nodded.

'I think he's a death eater, his dad was, so he must be' said Harry. (A/N: this book is set in half-blood prince so they don't know he's a death eater yet, I should have said that earlierJ)

'Are death eaters a bad thing or a really bad thing?' asked Jason.

'Really bad thing, they hate muggle borns and people who don't follow Voldermort' said Harry. Leo narrowed his eyes. Muggle borns. Leo has heard that before. He had a flashback.

**_A week and a half ago_**

_Oh, I'm muggle born' said Ariana_

**_Present time_**

Leo gasped.

'Ariana's muggle born! Draco might've exploded her!' said Leo. Jason nodded.

'We need to find him and get the truth out of him' said Harry.

'Malfoy? Draco Malfoy? The boy who has hated us from the beginning? How do you think we're gonna get the truth out of him?' asked Ron folding his arms.

'Easy, Veritaserum' said Harry. Leo and Jason raised their eyebrows.

'What?' asked Jason.

'A truth potion, I can sneak some from Snape now if you want' said Harry. Jason nodded. Harry ran out. Ron sat on his bed. Leo laid down again.

**_Somewhere else…_**

A girl woke up in a room. She looked around. She frowned. The girl stood up and walked around. It was a plain white room with only a door inside. She was in white overalls that was tight against her skin.

'Hello?' she said. She heard a voice echo in the room.

'Hello, this is Mr Robinson's robot factory, please say your name?' said the voice. It was a woman's voice that sounded like a robot. The girl blinked. She had to think for a moment.

'Ariana Grande' said the girl. (A/N: Dun dun DUN!)

'Ok, Ariana, Mr Robinson would like to come in, please say open to the box across the room'

Ariana looked across the room. She saw a box with the numbers 1-10 and a button and speaker. Ariana walked over. She pressed the button and spoke into the speaker.

'Open' said Ariana.

A part of the wall folded up and a tall man walked in. He had blonde hair that reached his shoulders and almost green eyes. He had glasses and was wearing a white lab coat and white boots. He smiled at her. Ariana smiled.

'Hello Ginny, I am Mr Robinson' said the man. Ariana shook his hand.

'Nice to meet you, but, where am I? I died a week ago' said Ariana.

'You're in wizard heaven, also Half-blood heaven, nobody knows about it, only the gods, just so you know you are no longer human, you can still do spells though' said Mr Robinson.

'What am I then?' asked Ariana.

'A human robot' said Mr Robinson. Ariana rubbed her head.

'I feel pretty fleshy' said Ariana. Mr Robinson laughed.

'By robot I mean you do not have bones or any blood or flesh inside you, just metal, you do keep some organs but just the minor organs are gone, you now have a metal heart' said Mr Robinson.

'So… do I still have feelings?' asked Ariana. Mr Robinson nodded.

'There is a tracker in the back of your neck so I can't lose you' said Mr Robinson. Ariana felt the back of her neck. She felt a small square inside her skin.

'Oh' said Ariana.

'It doesn't hurt does it?' asked Mr Robinson.

'No, not at all, I didn't even notice it was there' said Ariana.

'Well, your room is down the hall, to the right' said Mr Robinson. Ariana nodded.

'So, will I be able to visit my friends who are not dead?' asked Ariana.

'Yes, but every night you have to come back, it's too dangerous out there' said Mr Robinson. Ariana nodded. She went to her room.

**_Back to Leo_**

Leo sat with Jason, Harry, Ron and Draco outside.

'What do you want?' spat Draco.

'Snape told us that you should drink this, he said it was a special delivery' said Harry handing him a cup. Draco eyed it. Then he drank it. He winced a bit then looked at them.

'Did you blow up Ariana?' asked Harry.

'No' said Draco. Everyone frowned.

'Then why were you all pale and running away after the funeral?' asked Leo.

'Because I know who blew her up' said Draco.

'Who was it then?!' asked Leo.

'C-Cho' said Draco.

Leo spun around towards Cho who was sitting on a bench.

'Cho!' said Leo. Cho turned around.

'Yes?' she said.

'Snape said you should drink this' said Leo handing her the drink.

'Why?' Asked Cho.

'Just drink the goddamn drink man!' said Leo. Cho drank it. Harry, Ron and Jason ran over.

'Did you blow up Ariana?' asked Leo. Cho winced and tensed. She slowly nodded. Leo clenched his teeth. 'YOU LITTLE PIEICE OF SHIT!'

Leo was about to jump on her but Jason pulled him back. 'YOU KILLED MY GIRLFRIEND!'

Cho winced and stood up.

'Why did you do it Cho?' asked Harry.

'Because she is always getting the attention and I could tell she was trying to split me and Harry apart, so I blew her up, but unfortunately, it didn't kill her, so, I would just wait for her to die in the hospital, but obviously, it didn't happen quick enough, so she broke me and Harry up, my plan failed, but she died in the end anyway' said Cho. Leo grabbed Harry's wand.

'How do you use this thing?' asked Leo.

'Say Petrifucus Totalus' said Harry.

'Petrifucus Totalus!' said Leo. Cho stiffened and fell to the floor.

'Somebody get Dumbledore' said Jason. Ron ran away to find Dumbledore. Leo glared at Cho. Then he thought of Ariana. He sat on the bench and cried. Jason and Harry sat either side of him.

'Sorry man' said Jason. Leo ran his fingers through his hair.

'And I rejected her when she said she loved me, I said I loved her but I didn't think she actually loved me, I'm such an idiot' said Leo. Harry sighed. Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall and Snape ran over. Dumbledore looked at Cho.

'Who would have known?' muttered Dumbledore. 'Call Azkaban prison'

Snape went away. After a while the new minister, Scrimgeour, walked over with some guys.

'She is the one who killed Miss Grande' said Dumbledore pointing to Cho. Cho's spell slowly wore off. She stood up.

The guys with Scrimgeour came and hand cuffed her. Cho glared at all of them.

'You have been given 10 years in prison' said Scrimgeour. Cho clenched her teeth and they took her away. Leo watched as she left.

**Ariana! she's back, well not back, she's a robot thing, and it was Cho who blew her up, **


	8. Chapter 8

**i am SO sorry i have not updated, i had CATS test and lots of stuff, i ****couldn't****log in for some reason and yeah...sorry, SORRY MAN**

**disclaimer: i do not own anything, i do not own Harry Potter JK does, i do not own Percy Jackson, Rick does. AND i do not own Ariana, her parents do, BUT i do own my made up characters, **

**_Chapter VII_**

**_1 week later…_**

Ariana sat in the wizard factory. She wanted to meet with Leo but was wondering what he was going to say. Surprised. He might even faint. Ariana sighed and then looked around. She needed to see him. She stood up and left her room.

**_Leo…_**

Leo sat in the hall stabbing at his food. Cho. The bitch who killed Ariana. I wish she could feel Ariana's pain. Leo clenched his fists. He slammed the table with his fist and stormed off. Jason watched him sadly. Leo walked the corridors. A tear went down his cheek.

**I keep going to the river to pray******

Leo had flicks of Ariana's death going through his mind.

_Ariana groaned and coughed. She clutched her chest and twisted and turned. The lines on the screen got lower and lower._

**'Cos I need something that can wash out the pain******

Leo wiped his tears and ran his fingers through his hair.

_Madam Pomphrey got the potion and dipped a needle in it. She put it in Ariana's arm. It didn't work. The lines got lower and lower. Leo started crying._

**And at most****  
****I'm sleeping all these demons away**

Leo cried louder and gripped his hair.

_Ariana started getting weaker. Then she stopped breathing. Her eyes stiffened open. Leo cried into her chest._

**But your ghost, the ghost of you  
it keeps me awake**

Leo collapsed onto his knees and held his face.

'Ariana!' he cried. Then a hand patted his back.

'Come on, you need some sleep' said Jason. Leo slowly stood up crying. Jason hugged him then they walked to their rooms.

**_During the night_******

Leo lay in his bed looking at the ceiling. He ran his fingers through his hair. He twisted and turned. Then he heard a light voice.

'Leo…'

Leo sat up quickly and looked around.

'W-who's there?' asked Leo.

'Ariana' said the voice. Leo breathed and shook his head.

'Ariana is gone!' said Leo. He cried into his hands. Then a hand touched his shoulder. 'Jason?'

'No, it's me' said Ariana. Leo looked up and saw Ariana. She was in white overalls that was tight against her skin. Leo gasped.

'A-a-a-Ariana, I-it can't be you, y-you died! R-right in front of me' stuttered Leo. Ariana smiled.

'I'm not a ghost, I'm just, a robot human, from Dr Robinson, he takes dead wizards, witches and demigods, and makes them into robot humans and keeps us in a heaven of his own' said Ariana. Leo blinked and went to touch her. He could feel her. She was there. She really was. Leo cried with joy.

'Ariana!' he said. Leo jumped up and hugged her tight. Ariana smiled and cried with him.

'I've missed you Leo' said Ariana. Leo looked at her and kissed her. Ariana smiled.

**_Next day…_**

Ariana laid in Leo's bed. She had to stay here. Leo was playing Quidditch. Ariana looked around. She was here. Ariana smiled. Then she felt a vibration on her neck. The tracker. Ariana had a message. Like an Iris message. Leo had shown her. The message started. Dr Robinson showed on the screen.

'Ariana? Are you there?' asked Dr Robinson. Ariana nodded.

'Yeah, it's me' said Ariana.

'Good, I have a special message for you' said Dr Robinson. Ariana nodded. 'You have a choice, to get your life back'

Ariana's eyes widened.

'W-what?' she asked. Dr Robinson smiled.

'You can get your life back, but, for a mission, you have to walk through all these places, the Sahara desert to collect the ruby of blood, walk through the north pole for the sapphire of water, and walk through the amazon forest for the emerald of nature, once you have all of them you bring them back here and then we will put them in your life panel' said Dr Robinson. Ariana nodded.

'Can I bring friends?' asked Ariana. Dr Robinson nodded.

'Leave by today at 6:00pm' said Dr Robinson. Ariana nodded. Then the message ended. Ariana stood up and looked for everyone.

**_Same day at 5:45pm_**

Ariana stood in Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore was aware of what was going on now. Then all the people she got came through the door. Percy, Annabeth, Leo, Piper, Jason, Leo, a boy called Nico, a boy called Frank and a girl called Hazel.

'So, you shall leave now, good luck on your journey' said Dumbledore. Everyone got ready. Then Dumbledore set them on their journey. The first diamond. The ruby of blood. Ariana and everyone else appeared in the Sahara desert. The heat hit them straight away. Ariana sighed. Leo helped her up. They all stood up and looked around.

'Where do we go?' asked Hazel, she had golden eyes and cinnamon brown hair. Ariana shrugged.

'He never gave me where to go, nobody's ever tried to get here, we just have to look' said Ariana. Then they set off on their journey


End file.
